Kawaita Sakebi
by Tendo86
Summary: Songfic - Endlich ist das Leben für Yugi und Atemu wieder so, wie es sein sollte: Jeder von ihnen ist dorthin zurückgekehrt, wo er hingehört. Und doch sind ihre Gedanken noch immer beieinander...


_**Kawaita Sakebi**_

Eine Sternschnuppe… Seine großen Augen blitzen auf, als der Junge durch das Fenster schaut. Irgendwo dort draußen denkt jemand an ihn. Er darf sich etwas wünschen! Also schließt er die Augen. "Ich wünschte, du wärst jetzt hier, bei mir…" Leise dringen diese Worte gen Himmel durch das kleine Dachfenster, doch so, wie sie ausgesprochen wurden, verhallen sie. Sie werden ihn niemals erreichen. Wie sollten sie auch? Er ist nicht hier… Niemand kann die Zeit zurückdrehen, jetzt nicht mehr… "Warum bist du gegangen? Ich war nicht stark genug, dich zu halten, doch ich kann dich verstehen. Du wolltest zurück… zu ihnen. In deine eigene Ära…"

Er hat noch nicht einmal mehr eine Erinnerung an ihn, außer den Bildern in seinem Kopf, die ihn nie verlassen werden. Alle Fotos… sie spiegeln nur ihn selbst, seinen eigenen Körper, nicht die Seele. Der Gegenstand, der sie beide zusammengebracht hat, er ist weg, für immer eingeschmolzen, hat die Tür zu seiner eigenen Vergangenheit, doch zu seiner Zukunft, geöffnet und ist verschwunden. Er wollte es nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass er von ihm geht! Er wollte ihm helfen, doch jetzt? Insgeheim bereut er es… Noch immer spürt er die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht, wie damals…

Doch es sind neue Tränen, die jedes Mal fließen, wenn er an ihn denkt. Man nannte ihn die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen, man nannte ihn Pharao… Doch er selbst nannte ihn bei seinem ganz eigenen Namen: "Mou hitori no boku…, mein anderes Ich…" Leise spricht er Wort für Wort aus und sieht dabei traurig auf seine Hände herunter, da er den Blick auf den Himmel nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Warum er ihn so genannt hatte, weiß er nicht mehr, denn dieser Name ist im Nachhinein nicht gerechtfertigt… er war nicht sein anderes Ich. Er war der er war… ein wundervoller Mensch, der ihm jetzt für immer genommen wurde, vom beständig dahin fließenden Sand der Zeit.

-

_** Just walking a bit further along the road like this, shoulder to shoulder,  
Counting the dreams that are becoming further away,  
Seeing the gradually lessening friends...  
At this moment, I am lost in the familiar streets  
Creating the other side of myself in the darkness. **___

Die Nacht… eiskalt und dunkel, wie das, was ich jetzt in mir fühle. Leer, wie ich selbst jetzt bin. Ein Stern blitzt auf am Himmel, verlöscht… wie das Feuer in mir, als ich von dir ging, ohne mich ein letztes Mal umzudrehen, weil ich es nicht konnte, sonst wäre ich nicht stark genug gewesen, die weiteren Schritte selbst zu tun. Ich hätte sie nicht tun sollen. Und dennoch… etwas hat mich hierher zurückgezogen. Vielleicht mein Verstand, von dem ich die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte, dass er klar ist, doch er war es nicht… erst jetzt, wenn ich im Nachhinein darüber nachdenke, bemerke ich meine Fehler. Wirklich Fehler? Wenn man genau darüber nachdenkt, es ist doch Hohn und Spott, zu behaupten, dass ich in deine Welt gehöre, oder? Du bist du… und ich…? Ich gehöre hierher, in deine Vergangenheit, du gehörst zu ihnen, in deine Zukunft… Deine Welt mag meine Welt sein, doch deine Zeit ist nicht meine Zeit… dein Leben ist nicht mein Leben, das war es nie… doch du… du warst mein ein und alles…

Was ist mir anderes von dir geblieben, als die Erinnerung an dein Lächeln, an deine vor Freude leuchtenden Augen und an deine sanfte Stimme? Mit meiner Tat habe ich dir alles das genommen, was ich selbst an dir so schätzte… Wie kann man nur so rücksichtslos sein… Was habe ich selbst dir hinterlassen, als eine trübe Erinnerung, die verblasst, sobald die Zeit verstrichen ist… ich bin zurück in eine Zeit gekehrt, an die du eigentlich keinerlei Erinnerungen haben kannst… Warum hat das Schicksal gerade uns beide zusammengeführt und dann wieder so schmerzhaft entrissen? Warum bin ich der, der ich bin? Und warum muss ich so etwas ertragen… was habe ich nur verbrochen? Wie gern würde ich all das hier aufgeben, für einen weiteren Moment bei dir…

Die Kälte der Steine, auf denen ich stehe, geht auf mich über und mich überkommt ein leichter Schauder… Ist es der Wind, der mich für das, was ich dir angetan habe, bestraft? Warum sollte er es nicht… es tut mir so furchtbar leid, ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen, mich anders entscheiden. Ich wünschte, ich würde hier nicht gebraucht werden, wünschte, wir hätten nie herausgefunden, warum ich bei dir war… es zählte doch schließlich nur, dass ich da war… Was haben wir beide jetzt davon, als unsäglichen Schmerz? Ich sagte zu dir, ich würde dich niemals vergessen… Wie könnte ich es auch? Du warst der einzige Mensch, der mich bisher verstand, mehr noch, als mein Vater, mehr als all die Menschen, die behaupten, in die Herzen anderer Menschen sehen zu können.

"Aibou…" Ein Wort, getragen vom Wind, hinauf zu den Sternen, in der Hoffnung, du siehst auf denselben Himmel, in derselben Nacht, doch in einer anderen Zeit. Jahrtausende liegen zwischen uns… Wir werden uns nie wieder sehen. So darf es nicht enden!

_** A yell of thirst, as if piecing the heart already filled with depression...  
I want to invite you to see this world with me.  
Inside my heart are answers which no one else has.  
**__**Find the crucial key.  
Fly at higher game **_

Mein Blick wendet sich weg vom Himmel in seiner drückenden Schwere, die auf mir lastet, als ob ich viele Meter tief unter dem Wüstensand begraben wäre. Er schweift über die Erde, nähert sich dem, was sich unter meinem Standort, der Terrasse des Palastes, befindet. Heißer Sand, eine Stadt, Menschen, die ihr Leben führen, für mich. Warum tun sie das? Hört auf damit, niemand hat euch je befohlen, das zu tun! Niemand hat je gesagt, dass ich etwas Besseres bin, als ihr… Niemand hat je gesagt, dass ich nicht genauso verletzlich bin, wie ein Mensch nur sein kann. Also warum nur bin ich dazu verdammt, so ein Leben zu führen? Was nutzt mir dieses Leben schon, wenn ich es nicht auch genießen kann? Was soll ich mit all den Dienern, den Wachleuten, Untertanen? Was soll ich mit den Milleniumsgegenständen… mit den sechs Priestern Mahaado, Ishis, Karim, Shada, Akunadin, Seto?

Eine meiner Hände umklammert das Milleniumspuzzle und reißt es mir vom Hals, dass das Band, an dem es hing, zerreißt und in meine Haut einschneidet, wo es eine kleine, blutige Spur hinterlässt. Ich schaue das goldene Puzzle an und mein Blick verfinstert sich. Es ist noch nicht einmal das, was Yugi und mich verbunden hatte… es ist das Puzzle meiner Zeit, entstanden durch das Opfer von 99 Leben, entstanden, um damit zu kämpfen… einer Zeit, ohne meinen Aibou und ohne jegliches Wissen über ihn. Was soll ich jetzt damit?

Erst jetzt habe ich Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was wir alles erlebt haben. Was wir zu zweit durchgemacht haben, bis ich wieder hier war. Warum bin ich nur so ein Narr gewesen? Warum musste ich so viel herausfinden? Es war viel schöner… wusste ich nicht, wer ich war, wusste ich nicht, wo ich hingehöre. "Die lange Zeit des Suchens ist vorbei, alles ist wieder so, wie es vorher war. Jeder von uns führt jetzt wieder sein eigenes Leben…" das hast du zu mir gesagt, während du deine Tränen zurückgehalten hast, als du über mich siegtest in diesem schicksalhaften letzten Duell zwischen uns beiden. Du hast gelogen… doch ich hätte es auch, um es dir nicht so schwer zu machen. Nichts ist mehr so wie früher. Hättest du nur mitkommen können. Die Welt der Menschen ist in Ordnung, gerettet, sicher… doch unsere Welt ist für immer in Trümmern gelegt.

Krachend fällt das Milleniumspuzzle durch meine Hand auf den Steinboden und zerberstet in alle seine Bestandteile, die du einst mühsam zusammengesetzt hast. Doch dieses ist nur eine billige Kopie von dem Puzzle, was in deinem Herzen gelebt hat, nichts weiter… Wie soll ich jetzt ein Land regieren, wenn ich noch nicht einmal über mich selbst regieren kann? Verzeih mir, Vater, aber ich kann nicht der Herrscher werden, für den du mich gehalten hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es verstanden hättest, doch ich kann es nicht, ohne ihn…

_** Together we crossed countless sadness.  
Never stopping, we sought the both of us on that day, until we became  
Indivisible…  
If the times will be reset maybe we might still meet somewhere.  
**__**Until that day comes, never give up... **_

Ich spüre den Blick des Wachpostens, der auf mich zu gerannt kommt, um die Trümmer des Puzzles aufzuheben, sich panisch umschauend, ob nicht ein Angriff stattgefunden hat. Sein fragender Blick berührt mich jedoch nicht im Geringsten. Mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung nehme ich ihm die Teile aus der Hand und lasse ihn an seinen Platz zurückkehren, wo er leise mit seinem Nachbarn tuschelt, beide werfen ihre Blicke zu mir nach oben, doch das ist mir egal. Teil für Teil findet das Puzzle wieder seinen Weg auf den steinigen Boden, als ich mich nach vorn lehne, um über das Geländer herunterzuschauen, wo meine Hand an etwas anderem hängen bleibt, was ich um meinen Hals trage.

Der Anhänger, den deine Freundin Tea mir damals geschenkt hat, als ich das erste Mal kurz wieder hier war. Sie meinte, dass die großen Pharaos ihre Namen in so ein Relikt schnitzen, damit sie nicht vergessen werden. Und ich soll wirklich einer von denen sein? Nun steht auch mein Name darin, Atemu… für diesen Namen, den niemand kannte, habe ich so lange gesucht, doch am Ende ist es nicht dasselbe, du selbst hast ihn niemals benutzt, hast immer deinen eigenen Namen für mich gehabt, egal, was die anderen Menschen sagten, egal, was ich gesagt habe… Doch er gefiel mir wirklich, Yugi… Er hat vielleicht nicht ganz gestimmt, ich war nie die andere Hälfte deiner Seele, ich war das Gegenstück… Ich hatte niemals vor, mich deines Körpers zu bemächtigen, doch ich hatte Angst, dass, wenn ich nicht eingreifen würde, dir etwas geschieht. Es tut mir Leid für all das, was ich anfangs ohne dein Wissen getan habe, umso schöner war es dann, als wir anfingen, gemeinsam an einem Strick zu ziehen.

Regen über der Wüste… Er sollte ein Segen für das Land sein, ein Erlös für die Lebewesen, die die ganze Zeit mit endloser Geduld darauf gewartet haben, niemals die Hoffnung aufgaben, dass es doch noch passieren würde. Einige Menschen flüchten vor dem Nass in ihre Heimstätten oder in den Palast, doch ich bleibe hier stehen, hebe meine Hand leicht an und spüre jeden einzelnen Tropfen, der auf meine Haut fällt, wie einen Stich in der Seele. Vielleicht bin ich auch dazu verdammt, die 3000 Jahre zu warten, die uns voneinander trennen. Wie könnte ich das jemals vollbringen, ohne einen Zauber, wie es beim ersten Mal der Fall war…? Es stört mich nicht, wie meine Kleidung durchnässt wird, wie mich die Schlosswachen auffordern, meiner Gesundheit zuliebe, diesen Ort zu verlassen, jedoch mich seltsam anschauen, als ich ihren Blick erwidere und nichts dergleichen tue. Was können sie mir schon vorschreiben? Der einzige, von dem ich mir gern etwas anhöre, bist du… Aibou.

Immer stärker wird das Nass, das vom Himmel gesendet wird und mein Blick erhascht kaum noch einen Menschen, der auf der Straße herumläuft. Wassertropfen fallen von meinen Haaren, meinem Gesicht und meiner Kleidung, ohne, dass ich es wirklich bemerke. Vielleicht ist dieser Regen auf meinen Wunsch hin aufgezogen, so könnte niemand sehen, dass ich um dich weine… Meine Tränen vermengen sich mit dem Wasser und werden von dem gierigen Boden verschlungen, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Mein Gesicht stützt sich in meine Handflächen. Ich will nichts mehr sehen, hören oder sagen… Als ich wieder aufblicke, hält meine linke Hand den Kopfschmuck in der Hand. Schweigend schaue ich ihn an, fahre mir mit der rechten Hand durch das nasse Haar und werfe dann wieder einen Blick auf das Gerät an meinem linken Arm, was mich jedes Mal an eine Duel Disc erinnert… und damit wieder an dich. Wozu soll ich Götter beschwören? Beide Gegenstände auf der Terrasse zurücklassend, gehe ich langsam im Schutze der Nacht die Stufen des Palastes herunter, ich will lediglich raus hier…

_** The gradually boldening thoughts, no matter how I am unable to deny them  
But a change to fall in love isn't a bad idea  
Not worrying, not panicking  
Praying faithfully… **__**As if flowers will bloom inside the heart  
Just take my heart  
**_

All die Zeit, die wir zusammen waren, sagtest du mir, dass du von mir gelernt hättest… Doch ich kann dir eine Antwort darauf geben, die ich erst mit dem Laufe der Wochen, Monate erhalten habe, für mich selbst: Nicht du hast von mir gelernt, Aibou, sondern ich von dir. Du wolltest sein, wie ich? Nein… Du hast mir die Kraft der inneren Stärke gezeigt, die nur du auf deine Weise hast. Nicht äußerliche Beharrlichkeit oder körperliche Stärke sind ausschlaggebend, wie ich es vorher dachte, sondern es sind die Kleinigkeiten, die selbst eine Ameise einen Elefanten besiegen lassen. Ich habe mich noch nicht einmal bei dir dafür bedankt. Ich habe so vieles nicht gesagt, was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte, bevor ich gehe, vielleicht, weil ich mich nicht getraut habe. So habe ich dir niemals gesagt, was ich wirklich fühle. Und das ist es, was ich am Meisten bereue… Wenn wir uns wirklich niemals wieder sehen, dann lebe ich hier, sterbe irgendwann, wenn meine Zeit herankommt, ohne zu wissen, was du davon hältst. Ich kenne deine Gesten, die mehr aussagen, als tausend Worte. Doch ich hätte es zu gern aus deinem Mund gehört, mit deiner Stimme und deinem funkelnden Lächeln dazu.

Ohne, dass ich es wirklich beabsichtigt hätte, fällt mein Blick nach vorn, als ich das Rauschen des Gewässers höre, an dem ich jetzt angekommen bin. Der Nil… Warum hat es mich hierher gezogen? Eine kurze Musterung der Umgebung und mir fällt ein kleiner Eingang in einem Felsen nahe dem Ufer auf. Eine Art Höhle… Jetzt weiß ich, warum ich hier bin. Das hier war damals der Ort, wo wir das erste Mal wirklich Zeit hatten, uns zu unterhalten, nachdem du mir hierher gefolgt warst. Begegnet waren wir uns schon früher doch dieser Moment ist uns genommen worden durch Bakura und sein Monster Diabound. Danach waren wir wieder getrennt, als ich die Klippen hinunterfiel. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich nicht an mich gedacht, sondern an dich. Du hast all deinen Mut zusammengenommen und bist mir gefolgt und jetzt lasse ich dich wieder allein? Nein! Allein dieser Gedanke hat mich am Leben gehalten, ich musste raus hier… Egal, was es mich kostet. Ob es schließlich Glück war oder Bestimmung, dass ich hier ankam und du mich fandest, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es so war und dass ich glücklich war, dass du der erste warst, der zu mir kam und den ich in die Arme schließen konnte. An viel mehr in diesem Moment erinnere ich mich nicht, was nicht allzu tragisch ist. Schließlich war das das Wichtigste.

Mein Kopf wendet sich zu dem Felsen, als ob er wollte, dass sich dieser Moment wiederholte, der sich in der Vergangenheit… oder doch Zukunft?... abgespielt hat. Wie schön wäre es, wenn du jetzt wieder dort auftauchen würdest, doch allein. Ich habe nichts gegen Joey, Tristan, Tea und auch Mana oder Bobasa… Aber ich hatte so wenig Zeit, mit dir allein zu sein, dass ich mir vorkomme, als ob ich dich im Stich gelassen hätte, obwohl du der warst, mit dem ich am Meisten zusammen war. Es tut mir Leid, Aibou. Du kommst nicht… nicht wahr? Dieser Augenblick ist vergangen… Vergangen, vergangen… was heißt das eigentlich? Was rede ich? Es ist nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht diese Welt. Es war damals eine Kopie, es war ein Spiel, in dem es um dein Leben ging, wir lediglich Schachfiguren waren in diesem Rollenspiel der Dunkelheit. Wie hättest du auch hierher kommen sollen, in das Reich der Toten für dich und in die Zukunft für mich. Das Milleniumspuzzle ist mächtig gewesen, doch Zeit zurückdrehen oder vordrehen, das konnte es nicht. Trotzdem danke ich ihm dafür, dass es mich zu dir gebracht hat. Eigentlich war es nicht meine Absicht, nicht meine Mission, doch jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass ich derjenige war, der sich dieses Schicksal, wohl wissend, was passieren würde, ausgesucht hat, würde ich die Zeit nie wieder hergeben wollen, nie wieder aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen, wie so viele andere Dinge, die mir hier in meiner Heimat fremder vorkommen, als in deiner Heimat. Doch ich glaube, das ist die Strafe für das Leben, was ich hatte, ohne es haben zu sollen. Obwohl… Leben? Ich sollte aufhören, mir so etwas vorzumachen. Alles, was ich für dich jetzt noch bin, ist ein Teil der Geschichte, die auf meinen Wunsch hin, noch nicht einmal aufgeschrieben wurde, die aus den Steinen, die die Legenden erzählen, die du dir anschaust, gestrichen wurde. Lediglich die Grabwächter wissen um dieses Geheimnis und werden es nicht weitergeben.

_** A yell of thirst, as if piecing the depression-filled heart  
I want to invite you to see this world with me.  
Inside dreams are answers which no one else has.  
You can trust me  
Just take my heart **_

Ich trete ein paar Schritte näher ans Ufer des Nils, wo der Vollmond auf die Wasseroberfläche scheint. Fast ist mir, als ob ich dich sehen würde, doch wenn ich die Hand ausstrecke, so verschwimmt dein Bild und wird lediglich zu meinem Spiegelbild. Genau, wie wir beide… einer von uns war immer dazu verbannt, keinen Körper zu haben. Die Berührung des Einen war doch nicht viel mehr als die Berührung der Luft. Lediglich eines war mir vergönnt, als die Milleniumsgegenstände versammelt auf der heiligen Platte lagen, bekam ich für kurze Zeit einen eigenen Körper. Doch nur, um mich mit dir zu duellieren, der die Macht in der Hand hatte, darüber zu entscheiden, ob ich gehe oder bleibe. Verliere ich, gehe ich und verlierst du, bleibe ich. Doch du hattest die Aufgabe, nicht zu verlieren. Egal, was du selbst dachtest… In diesem Moment hätte ich gern mit dir getauscht, um dir dieses Leid zu ersparen. Als ich dir vor dem Duell das erste Mal richtig in die Augen sehen konnte, meine Hand auf deine legen konnte, spürte ich dein Zittern. Du wusstest nicht, was du tun solltest. Du wolltest mich gehen lassen, der schon so lange darunter zu leiden hatte, nicht zu wissen, wo er hingehört. Doch insgeheim wusste ich, wo ich hingehöre… Deshalb hast du geweint, als du gewonnen hast. Deshalb hast du auf dem Boden gekniet und deshalb habe ich zu dir hinunter geschaut und dich getröstet. Wo wären wir, wenn der Gewinner auf dem Boden ist? Doch ich weiß, dass du dich nicht als Gewinner fühltest… In diesem Moment war uns beiden klar, dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Ich wäre geblieben, doch hattest du Recht damit, mich wieder wegzuschicken, denn sonst würde der Lauf der Geschichte geändert. Und das will ich dir nicht zumuten. Du hast mich nicht losgelassen und mir lag die Frage auf der Zunge, ob du nicht mitkommen willst, doch bevor ich dies sagte, besann ich mich darauf, WAS ich da eigentlich sagen sollte. Wir sollten realistisch sein, Aibou. Du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir und ich zähle in deiner Zeit zu den ausgestorbenen Pharaonen. Die Welt der Toten… das ist für dich der Ort, an den ich zurückgekehrt bin.

Auch, wenn es nicht der Platz war, wo wir uns begegnet sind, setze ich mich trotzdem in den Wüstensand und blicke auf die dunklen Wellen des Nils hinaus. Sand rieselt durch meine Finger, wird vom Wind weggetragen, landet entweder im großen Strom oder ein paar Meter, vielleicht auch Kilometer weiter weg. Der Sand ist zeitlos… Genauso wie das Wasser und der Mond. Doch ich bin es nicht. Dieser Abschied war ein Abschied ohne Wiederkehr, auch, wenn du sagtest, dass wir uns wieder sehen. Wir werden es nicht tun. Nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Nicht so, wie damals… Allerdings gibt es noch eine Möglichkeit, die uns niemand nehmen kann.

Schließ deine Augen, Aibou… denk an den Mond, den Sand und das Wasser. Träume sind auch zeitlos, das Produkt unserer Phantasie, Erinnerungen und Wünsche… Der einzige Ort, wo man sich frei bewegen kann, ohne auf einen Körper angewiesen zu sein. Ohne auf eine bestimmte Zeit angewiesen zu sein, ohne Pflichten und ohne Verantwortung. Und jetzt, schau mich an… lass mich in deine Augen sehen, zeig mir das Funkeln und das Lächeln, sag mir, dass du glücklich bist, dann bin ich es auch. Komm zu mir und setz dich, lass uns alles vergessen, was passiert ist und noch einmal von vorn anfangen. Heute Nacht ist nur für uns bestimmt. Die Dunkelheit… so wurde ich früher genannt, nicht von dir, aber von anderen Menschen. Es hat nicht ganz gestimmt. Die Dunkelheit ist lediglich mein Verbündeter für diese Stunden. Wenn sie nur ewig bleiben könnte, doch es ist, wie es ist… Wenn du morgen früh die Augen öffnest, die Sterne verschwinden und der Sonnengott sich zeigt, ist jeder von uns wieder allein…


End file.
